


Ngeshwa nakanjani

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ngeshwa nakanjani

Ngivalela umnyango, kaningi, ngaphambi kaningi.

UJaime wazi kangcono kunokwethemba noma yini. Ithemba lidlulile kulokho kubalwa konke kwazise ubusika obukhanyayo bebusondelene ne-Westeros. Noma yiliphi ithuba lokuthi uBrienne ayengaphandle ephila ehlane lase-Vale kwakubonakala sengathi kuncishisiwe yi-intshi ngayinye yeqhwa elihlala phansi.

Cha, bekungcono ukungamcabangi ngaye, ikakhulukazi njengoba ayeneciko lakhe lokucabanga ngaye. Ubusika buthathe inselelo kokuningi kokugcina komkhankaso weYoung Wolf ngokumelene namaLannista kodwa lokho akusho ukuthi sekuya kuba lula ukuletha i-oda kule ndawo. Ukube uJaime ukwazile, ukukufeza lokhu kubonakale sengathi “kusetshenzisiwe” okungenani bekungeke kube okungalungile.

Ngakho-ke wasunduza imicabango kaBrienne. Owesifazane, uma ephila, wayengaphezu kokuzibamba. Emva kwakho konke lokho, wayesazi ukuthi akekho umuntu owayehlome kangcono.

Kugcwele njengomfanekiso esitezi segumbi lokusika, lapho ngikuvumela ukuba uhambe ebusuku namuhla ngaphandle kwezwi…

Akakwazanga ukumcela ukuthi aqhubeke nokuhlala. Wayenemisebenzi okufanele ayenze futhi wayenesifiso sokuyifeza. Okungenani manje yayisele indawo eyodwa kuye. I-Vale yayivikelwe kahle futhi izindawo ezazizungezile zisingathwa ngobunono ngabantu bezintaba zasendle. UJaime wayesemtshele indlela engcono yokubaphatha ukuthi angaba nobungani kuTirion, yize bekungasho lutho impela, njengoba uTirion wayebalekile bengakafiki eKing Ling.

Noma kunjalo, amanga ayengcono kunokuzibulala ngaphambi kokuthi aze afike eSangweni Lamagazi. UJaime ubengeke afike ngisho emahhala emisebenzini yakhe, ngoba uBrienne wayezokuchaza kanjani ubukhona bakhe kuSansa uma emthola futhi amkhulule? Wayedinga ukwethenjwa okusheshayo kwentombazane.

Ngakho-ke akazange asho lutho ngemuva kokuthi uJaime ekhuphuke isheya lakhe amtshele indlela yokuvalelisa ebukeke eneme kakhulu. Akazange amthukuthelele, bathola ukuthi ngaphambi kokuba ahambe, kepha kwakukhona okuthile emehlweni akhe ukuthi uBrienne wayengeke athintithe yize ayecwila eqhweni elimnyama leqhwa.

Ufisa, kaninginingi, ukuthi ngabe waba nesibindi sokusho izinto ezazishiyiwe zingakhulunywa futhi kwenzeka kuye ukuthi ithuba lokukwenza kungenzeka lingaphinde libuye.

Ngizama ukulala, kepha iwashi linamathele imicabango yakho kanye nami…

Amaphupho ngoBrienne asamdida. Wayesejwayele ukuphupha ngalokho aqagela ukuthi kunamadoda amaningi embusweni ayisikhombisa abephupha ngakho: udadewabo. Kepha ifomu likaBrienne laliqale ukufaka esikhundleni sikaCersei kudala. Ama -oresso amade wayenaye njalo, kuyo yomibili imicabango yakhe yokuvuka nephupho.

Impela, kufanele ukuthi wayehlanya.

Ubengazi ukuthi uzoyihumusha kanjani imizwa yakhe ngendlela evikela ukuthi angazethembi. Ngemuva kwempilo yonke yokuthanda omunye umuntu, lo mqondo wokuthi omunye umuntu angathola lelo zinga elilodwa lokuzwa kuye ubengakaze awele emqondweni wakhe. Noma kunjalo yayilapho, ifana nesibazi esasingapheli. UBrienne wayeyikho konke ayengakaze akubone, futhi wayazi, ekugcineni, ukuthi lowo muzwa wokujula kungenzeka ukuthi uyena owayekwenza lokho.

Namanje amaphupho aqhubeka, nokulangazelela kwakhe ukuba nobungane, ukujwayela kwakhe, amazinyo akhe agobekile, impumulo, amahlombe aqinile, izinwele zakhe ezinhle, nakho konke, kwamhambisa kancane kancane waze waba sebuhlungwini. Ukube nje ubengazibophezisanga manje ekutholeni lokho okusalele ukuhlonipheka kwakhe, ubezoya kuye ngalo leso sikhathi, ubusika bugwetshwe.

Wayemthanda uBrienne waseTarth, futhi wacishe wazizonda ngakho.

Inkulungwane eyengeziwe izisola ngokuvumbuluka. Ukube ubulapha manje ngifunga ukuthi ngizokutshela lokhu.

UBrienne wayenze amaphutha amaningi kulokhu kufuna, ngaphezu kwalokho abefuna ukukwenza. Kepha uma ubheka emuva kulawo maphutha kungaholela ekungabazeni okwengeziwe ngokuthi ungaqhubekela kanjani phambili futhi akakwazanga ukwenza lokho.

Noma kunjalo wayefisa ubudlelwano bukaJaime, uma nje engaphula amandla ezisebenzi zakhe zansuku zonke ngokusebenzisa ehlathini nokuhlanzeka. UPod wayekhonze inkampani ngokwanele, kepha wayehlala njalo ethandeka; kwakuhlanya. Okungenani uJaime wayengesabi ukumtshela ngenkathi ecabanga ukuthi uyisiwula. Ukululekwa okuncane kuzoqabula njengamanje. Kwesinye isikhathi wayezama ukucabanga ukuthi uJaime uzothini ngokuthile akwenzayo, indlela izindebe zakhe ezigobhoza ngayo ekuhlekeni noma amehlo akhe aqhume uma ebekhuluphele kakhulu. Umphumela wawungacishe wanelise ukwedlula ukuthi ngabe ukhona ngempela.

Ngakho-ke mhlawumbe wake wabheka emuva kwesinye isikhathi. Njalo emuva ekuhlukaneni kwabo. Ngabe wayecabanga ukuthi ubuthakathaka bakhe uma emcela ukuthi asale futhi amsize? Mhlawumbe yilokho abefuna akwenze. Mhlamunye bekaphuthelwe esinye sezindaba zakhe. Kwakungekho ndlela yokuqiniseka, kepha lokho kwamhlukumeza ngaphezu kwanoma yini enye.

Mntanami, angifuni ukuchitha olunye usuku, ukuyigcina ngaphakathi kuyangibulala, ngoba konke engikade ngifuna ukuthi kwehle kuze kuwe.

UJaime wayediniwe ukuvuka azungeze umhlaba obandayo, omhlophe obandayo, omhlophe ongapheli, omhlophe baphakade. Wayenganikeza esinye isandla sakhe ngokuluhlaza okuncane, noma ngisho nokushisa kogwadule lwaseDornish, noma yini ukuze iphunyuke.


End file.
